Au delà de la maladie RÉÉCRITURE
by MonaLisa94
Summary: "Le verdict est tombé. Comment vont-ils s'en sortir ? Comment Derek et Jackson vont vivre cette situation ?" Parce que combattre l'homophobie, c'est combattre l'ignorance. Parce que la maladie n'est pas forcément une fin en soit. On pourrait penser à une death fic mais ce n'en est pas une. Fiction dédiée aux victimes d'homophobie, aux malades et leur entourage, aux exclus.
1. Mauvaise nouvelle

Jackson. Ne pleure pas.

Comment est-ce possible, tu es un loup-garou !

La nature a ses raisons.

Ne dis pas ça ! Je t'interdis de dire ça !

 _Derek enlaça tendrement son compagnon puis l'embrassa passionnément._

Voyageons.

Quoi ? La meute ne sera pas d'accord.

La meute se contrefiche de nous. Pourquoi espères-tu toujours avoir une quelconque importance pour eux ? Je n'ai que toi Jackson. Partons. Je ne veux pas mourir à Beacon Hill.

Tu ne vas pas mourir. On devrait aller en France, ils sont bons en médecine ou au Japon ? En Inde ?

Jackson, c'est fini. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il me reste mais c'est fini.

 _L'ancien kamina pleura de nouveau, cette fois-ci même Derek ne put le consoler._

Voilà 10 ans que Jackson et Derek filaient le parfait amour. Depuis 10 ans, la meute n'acceptait pas ce couple. Lydia et Malia ne cessaient de leur envoyer des propos homophobes. Scott submergeait par les soucis ne faisait pas attention. Stiles n'aimait ni Jackson, ni Derek. Kira était indifférente. Prisonniers et victimes de leur propres souffrances, ils s'isolèrent, vivant dans leur monde.

Cependant, cette quiétude vola en éclat le jour où Derek tomba malade. Au départ, il était fiévreux, il avait mal à la gorge et avait des douleurs musculaires. Surpris, ils pensèrent naïvement qu'il avait eu la grippe. Ils recherchèrent comment un loup-garou pouvait tomber malade. Cependant, plus le temps passait , plus Derek devint faible, son loup s'affaiblissait.

Ils avaient décidé de voir un médecin. Apprenant qu'ils étaient en couple, le médecin voulut faire un test que Jackson refusait de faire.

 **Chez le médecin**

Il est hors de question, je dis bien hors de question qu'on fasse ce test !

Monsieur Whittemore, nous devons enlever cette possibilité.

C'est parce qu'on est gay que vous nous demandez ceci ?

Jackson, calme-toi.

Non, je ne me calme pas ! J'en ai marre d'être jugé parce que j'aime un homme. Ma famille m'a tourné le dos, mes amis aussi et là tu es malade et on nous demande de faire ce test ? Non..S'en est trop pour moi.

 _Jackson se leva excédé._

Veuillez l'excuser. Nous ferons le test.

Bien. Je prendrai contact avec vous après réception des résultats en attendant, je vais vous donner des médicaments pour soigner ces symptômes.

Merci.

 _Derek rejoignit Jackson qui l'attendait dans la voiture._

Il est hors de question qu'on fasse le test.

Jacks...

Non. Hors de question et je ne changerai pas d'avis.

Je vais le faire.

Quoi ?! Der, tu ne peux pas le faire.

Il faut qu'on soit fixé.

Tu as vu comment on nous traite ? C'est scandaleux.

Je le sais. Mais, que veux-tu faire ? Manifester ?

Alors que le silence s'installait, les nerfs de Jackson lâchèrent.

J'ai peur Der.

Je le sais.

Je ne veux pas te perdre.

Tu ne me perdra pas. Allez on rentre chez nous.

Le lendemain, le cadet des Hale partit faire une prise de sang, l'ancien co-capitaine refusa de la faire.

Une semaine passa, Derek se sentait bien mieux, du moins, il ne montrait pas sa douleur. Jackson reprenait des couleurs et était de nouveau joyeux. C'était tout ce qui lui importait, le bonheur de son compagnon. Jackson prévoyait d'acheter une maison, d'adopter des enfants..De vivre paisiblement, d'être heureux. Cependant, un coup de fil, les ramena à la dure réalité. Ils avaient rendez-vous l'après-midi afin de revoir de nouveau le médecin.

Derek va mieux, je pense qu'il a prit un coup de froid bien qu'il ne soit jamais malade... Mais bon.

Chéri, laisse le médecin parler.

Oui, excusez-moi.

Je viens de recevoir vos résultats Monsieur Hale. Vous êtes séropositif.

Pardon ? Comment ça séropositif ? _Demanda Derek, choqué par l'annonce._

Il n'est que séropositif hein ?

Je crains de vous décevoir. Il est certes séropositif mais il a le SIDA.

Non...Non...Non..Derek n'a pas le SIDA. Je ne vous crois pas !

Calme-toi.

Me calmer ?! Tu veux que je saute de joie peut-être ?!

Aujourd'hui, il y a des traitements qui se prennent à vie, mais je ne vous garantit pas de vivre.

Ok on s'en va.

Jacks, reste. S'il te plaît.

 _Jackson se rassit malgré lui._

Je vous donne l'adresse d'un psychologue et d'un groupe de parole. Cela devrait servir. Monsieur Whittemore, vous devriez faire le test.

Je ne ferai jamais le test et Derek va bien. Il s'en sortira.

Dans un silence de plombs, ils retournèrent chez eux. L'ancien Kamina tentait de retenir ses larmes, Derek observait dans le vide. Leurs rêves venaient de s'envoler, leur avenir s'était subitement assombrit. C'était fini. Tout était finit.

On va voir les meilleurs docteurs spécialisés dans le traitement du SIDA. S'il faut voler pour pouvoir subvenir à tout ça, je le ferai. On va s'en sortir Der. Je te le promets.

Je ne veux pas du traitement.

Mon cœur, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. Tu devrais te reposer.

Je ne veux pas du traitement. Je ne veux pas passer trente ans en étant malade, avec une épée de Damoclès sur ma tête et puis qui te dit que les traitements fonctionneront ? Imagine que cela échoue ?

Comment peux-tu être si égoïste ? Les traitements fonctionneront... Tu es un battant !

Regarde-moi Jacks. Regarde-moi ! J'ai maigri, je suis faible et mon loup se meurt. J'aurai été un humain, j'aurai pu rester optimiste mais je ne le suis pas. Si mon loup meurt, je meurs aussi. Jusqu'à présent, il n'y a pas de traitement pour les loup-garou victimes de SIDA.

On trouvera.

Jackson...S'il te plaît.

Ce dernier se mit à pleurer abondamment, l'idée de vivre sans Derek l'insupportait. S'il mourrait, qui resterait-il ? Personne. Mis de côté à cause de sa sexualité, il n'avait plus personne. Ses parents l'avaient rejeté et lui avait enlevé tout financement. Ils l'avaient même déshérité. Il dût quitter son emploi dans le commerce car son homosexualité lui avait valu un déchaînement de haine comme il n'en avait jamais vécu. La meute ne voulait plus de lui.

Seul Derek voulait de lui. Derek ne pouvait pas, ne devait pas mourir. Car s'il mourrait, il mourrait aussi.

Jackson. Ne pleure pas.

Comment est-ce possible, tu es un loup-garou !

La nature a ses raisons. J'étais censé être mort depuis longtemps.

Ne dis pas ça ! Je t'interdis de dire ça !

Derek enlaça tendrement son compagnon puis l'embrassa passionnément.

Voyageons.

Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils faisaient, ni s'ils allaient survivre, mais une chose est sûre, ils allaient vivre la vie à 200%. De plus, Jackson espérait secrètement trouver un remède pour sauver son compagnon.


	2. Voyage : Gassin

Jackson. Ne pleure pas.

Comment est-ce possible, tu es un loup-garou !

La nature a ses raisons.

Ne dis pas ça ! Je t'interdis de dire ça !

 _Derek enlaça tendrement son compagnon puis l'embrassa passionnément._

Voyageons.

Quoi ? La meute ne sera pas d'accord.

La meute se contrefiche de nous. Pourquoi espères-tu toujours avoir une quelconque importance pour eux ? Je n'ai que toi Jackson. Partons. Je ne veux pas mourir à Beacon Hill.

Tu ne vas pas mourir. On devrait aller en France, ils sont bons en médecine ou au Japon ? En Inde ?

Jackson, c'est fini. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il me reste mais c'est fini.

 _L'ancien kamina pleura de nouveau, cette fois-ci même Derek ne put le consoler._

Voilà 10 ans que Jackson et Derek filaient le parfait amour. Depuis 10 ans, la meute n'acceptait pas ce couple. Lydia et Malia ne cessaient de leur envoyer des propos homophobes. Scott submergeait par les soucis ne faisait pas attention. Stiles n'aimait ni Jackson, ni Derek. Kira était indifférente. Prisonniers et victimes de leur propres souffrances, ils s'isolèrent, vivant dans leur monde.

Cependant, cette quiétude vola en éclat le jour où Derek tomba malade. Au départ, il était fiévreux, il avait mal à la gorge et avait des douleurs musculaires. Surpris, ils pensèrent naïvement qu'il avait eu la grippe. Ils recherchèrent comment un loup-garou pouvait tomber malade. Cependant, plus le temps passait , plus Derek devint faible, son loup s'affaiblissait.

Ils avaient décidé de voir un médecin. Apprenant qu'ils étaient en couple, le médecin voulut faire un test que Jackson refusait de faire.

 **Chez le médecin**

Il est hors de question, je dis bien hors de question qu'on fasse ce test !

Monsieur Whittemore, nous devons enlever cette possibilité.

C'est parce qu'on est gay que vous nous demandez ceci ?

Jackson, calme-toi.

Non, je ne me calme pas ! J'en ai marre d'être jugé parce que j'aime un homme. Ma famille m'a tourné le dos, mes amis aussi et là tu es malade et on nous demande de faire ce test ? Non..S'en est trop pour moi.

 _Jackson se leva excédé._

Veuillez l'excuser. Nous ferons le test.

Bien. Je prendrai contact avec vous après réception des résultats en attendant, je vais vous donner des médicaments pour soigner ces symptômes.

Merci.

 _Derek rejoignit Jackson qui l'attendait dans la voiture._

Il est hors de question qu'on fasse le test.

Jacks...

Non. Hors de question et je ne changerai pas d'avis.

Je vais le faire.

Quoi ?! Der, tu ne peux pas le faire.

Il faut qu'on soit fixé.

Tu as vu comment on nous traite ? C'est scandaleux.

Je le sais. Mais, que veux-tu faire ? Manifester ?

Alors que le silence s'installait, les nerfs de Jackson lâchèrent.

J'ai peur Der.

Je le sais.

Je ne veux pas te perdre.

Tu ne me perdra pas. Allez on rentre chez nous.

Le lendemain, le cadet des Hale partit faire une prise de sang, l'ancien co-capitaine refusa de la faire.

Une semaine passa, Derek se sentait bien mieux, du moins, il ne montrait pas sa douleur. Jackson reprenait des couleurs et était de nouveau joyeux. C'était tout ce qui lui importait, le bonheur de son compagnon. Jackson prévoyait d'acheter une maison, d'adopter des enfants..De vivre paisiblement, d'être heureux. Cependant, un coup de fil, les ramena à la dure réalité. Ils avaient rendez-vous l'après-midi afin de revoir de nouveau le médecin.

Derek va mieux, je pense qu'il a prit un coup de froid bien qu'il ne soit jamais malade... Mais bon.

Chéri, laisse le médecin parler.

Oui, excusez-moi.

Je viens de recevoir vos résultats Monsieur Hale. Vous êtes séropositif.

Pardon ? Comment ça séropositif ? _Demanda Derek, choqué par l'annonce._

Il n'est que séropositif hein ?

Je crains de vous décevoir. Il est certes séropositif mais il a le SIDA.

Non...Non...Non..Derek n'a pas le SIDA. Je ne vous crois pas !

Calme-toi.

Me calmer ?! Tu veux que je saute de joie peut-être ?!

Aujourd'hui, il y a des traitements qui se prennent à vie, mais je ne vous garantit pas de vivre.

Ok on s'en va.

Jacks, reste. S'il te plaît.

 _Jackson se rassit malgré lui._

Je vous donne l'adresse d'un psychologue et d'un groupe de parole. Cela devrait servir. Monsieur Whittemore, vous devriez faire le test.

Je ne ferai jamais le test et Derek va bien. Il s'en sortira.

Dans un silence de plombs, ils retournèrent chez eux. L'ancien Kamina tentait de retenir ses larmes, Derek observait dans le vide. Leurs rêves venaient de s'envoler, leur avenir s'était subitement assombrit. C'était fini. Tout était finit.

On va voir les meilleurs docteurs spécialisés dans le traitement du SIDA. S'il faut voler pour pouvoir subvenir à tout ça, je le ferai. On va s'en sortir Der. Je te le promets.

Je ne veux pas du traitement.

Mon cœur, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. Tu devrais te reposer.

Je ne veux pas du traitement. Je ne veux pas passer trente ans en étant malade, avec une épée de Damoclès sur ma tête et puis qui te dit que les traitements fonctionneront ? Imagine que cela échoue ?

Comment peux-tu être si égoïste ? Les traitements fonctionneront... Tu es un battant !

Regarde-moi Jacks. Regarde-moi ! J'ai maigri, je suis faible et mon loup se meurt. J'aurai été un humain, j'aurai pu rester optimiste mais je ne le suis pas. Si mon loup meurt, je meurs aussi. Jusqu'à présent, il n'y a pas de traitement pour les loup-garou victimes de SIDA.

On trouvera.

Jackson...S'il te plaît.

Ce dernier se mit à pleurer abondamment, l'idée de vivre sans Derek l'insupportait. S'il mourrait, qui resterait-il ? Personne. Mis de côté à cause de sa sexualité, il n'avait plus personne. Ses parents l'avaient rejeté et lui avait enlevé tout financement. Ils l'avaient même déshérité. Il dût quitter son emploi dans le commerce car son homosexualité lui avait valu un déchaînement de haine comme il n'en avait jamais vécu. La meute ne voulait plus de lui.

Seul Derek voulait de lui. Derek ne pouvait pas, ne devait pas mourir. Car s'il mourrait, il mourrait aussi.

Jackson. Ne pleure pas.

Comment est-ce possible, tu es un loup-garou !

La nature a ses raisons. J'étais censé être mort depuis longtemps.

Ne dis pas ça ! Je t'interdis de dire ça !

Derek enlaça tendrement son compagnon puis l'embrassa passionnément.

Voyageons.

Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils faisaient, ni s'ils allaient survivre, mais une chose est sûre, ils allaient vivre la vie à 200%. De plus, Jackson espérait secrètement trouver un remède pour sauver son compagnon.


	3. Voyage: Gassin (2)

_\- Pourquoi nous avoir fait réunir ?_

 _\- Papa, Maman, j'ai à vous parler._

 _\- Que se passe t-il ? Ça va ?_

 _\- Depuis Lydia, vous ne m'avez plus vu en couple._

 _\- Tu avais des choses à régler chéri. Tu finira par trouver. Dit la mère de Jackson se voulant rassurante._

 _\- Je suis en couple et je voulais vous l'annoncer car on comptait s'installer ensemble._

 _\- Qui est-ce ? Félicitations fiston ! Est-ce une fille d'ici ? Dit le père enjoué._

 _\- Il est d'ici._

 _\- Il ? Tu veux dire elle ? Surenchérit le père Whittemore._

 _\- IL est d'ici. Il s'appelle Derek. Derek Hale._

 _\- Le Derek Hale dont sa famille a été brûlé et qu'on a accusé d'avoir coupé en deux sa sœur ?_

 _\- C'est un homme bien._

 _\- Oh... Les deux parents se figèrent, ils étaient en train de réaliser ce que venait d'annoncer leur fils. Puis le père chuchota à sa femme. Je t'avais dit que c'était un mauvais choix._

 _\- Mon homosexualité ne remet rien en cause._

 _\- Excepté qu'on aura pas de petits enfants._

 _\- On pourra adopter et il existe d'autres techniques de nos jours._

 _\- Je n'ai pas adopté une tapette. Articula le père._

 _\- Je suis un homme._

 _\- Qui se fait enculer !_

 _Un silence remplit de colère, de haine s'installa..._

 _\- Je n'ai pas changé. Je suis toujours votre fils._

 _\- Tes parents sont morts avant ta naissance._

 _Jackson cligna des yeux pas sûr de réaliser ce qu'il venait d'entendre._

 _\- Pars, tu n'as plus rien à faire ici._

 _\- Maman ? C'était bien la première fois qu'elle l'entendait l'utiliser avec autant d'amour._

 _\- Ta mère est morte en te mettant au monde. Pars._

 _Tel un automate, il se leva et quitta la grande maison, celle de son enfance._

 _Il rejoignit Derek chez Scott qui discutait avec la meute. Il espérait y retrouver du réconfort._

 _\- On a rien contre le fait que vous soyez homo mais on ne vous aime pas. Dit Lydia hautaine._

 _\- Tu ne nous aime pas parce qu'on est homosexuel ? Ou parce que je sors avec ton ex ?_

 _\- S'il est désespéré au point de sortir avec un homme..._

 _\- ...Je ne te permets surtout pas de faire ce genre de remarque. Dit Jackson commençant à s'énerver._

 _\- Scott, exclus-les ! Derek, ta meute est morte. Tu n'as plus ta place. Jackson, bah, tu n'as jamais fait parti d'une meute donc, je ne vois pas trop ce que tu fais ici... Dit Malia._

 _Jackson et Derek fixèrent l'Alpha qui n'avait pas réagi. On pouvait sentir de la culpabilité, de la tristesse, de la gêne et j'en passe._

 _Le couple n'eût pas besoin de paroles. Ils avaient compris. Ils étaient devenus des omégas, rejetés et isolés._

\- Jacks...ouhou...Jacks...

\- J'ai tout sacrifié pour toi. Je t'ai tout donné... Je n'ai plus rien Der. Et toi, tu m'abandonnes. Comme les autres.

Le blond se leva et se dirigea dehors afin de se changer les idées.

Derek resta pantois. Il s'en voulait. Il abandonnait Jackson mais que pouvait-il faire ?

Il avait tellement peur... Il ne supporterait pas de voir Jackson à son chevet lorsque le traitement le tuerait. Sa famille était morte, brûlée vive par une psychopathe. Peter qui avait survécu avait fini à Eichen House. Il s'en échappa et disparu de la surface de la Terre. Il avait bien tenté de le retrouver mais cela n'avait rien donné. Il ne restait que Jackson et il voulait lui donner une chance de passer à autre chose, de reprendre le cours de sa vie. A cause de lui, sa famille et la meute l'avait rejeté. Il avait été égoïste, il était égoïste. Le cadet des Hale avait poussé son petit-ami à assumer son homosexualité. Résultat ? Rien...Jackson avait même été viré de son travail.

Plus il réfléchissait, plus il mesurait la portée de son choix. Il abandonnait Jackson. Mais peut-être qu'après lui, il tombera amoureux d'une femme ? Peut-être qu'il n'est pas homosexuel et qu'il est juste capable d'aimer Derek ? Peut-être qu'il ne pourra plus aimer quelqu'un...

Il prit les clés de la voiture et rejoignit son amoureux.

\- On y va.

\- Quoi ? On est arrivé hier.

\- Je sais mais on part. On a mal commencé et il y a une ambiance négative ici. Ce n'est pas bon pour nous.

\- A qui la faute...

\- Tu es dans le déni...C'est la première phase du deuil. Je comprends...

\- Arrête..

\- Bientôt tu sera en colère et...

\- ARRÊTE DEREK ! Je ne suis pas dans le déni ou la colère...Je ne le suis pas ! Tu n'es pas mort ok ? Tu n'es pas mort !

\- C'est bon Jackson... Je suis là.

\- Jusqu'à quand ? _Dit Jackson en s'engouffrant dans les bras du brun ténébreux_. Je ne vais pas survivre à ça... On se suicide ?

Derek s'éloigna.

\- Tu délires.

\- Non. Comme Roméo et Juliette. On se suicide et on sera ensemble pour l'éternité..

\- Chéri... _Dit Derek en larme en serrant son petit-ami_. Je veux que tu vives.

\- Je ne vis que si tu es là...

Un doux câlin s'entama. Il n'y avait pas un seul bruit. Seuls leurs fortes respirations...Ils étaient parvenus à se retrouver dans leur monde, leur bulle. Ils se sentaient protégés, invincibles. Ils se sentaient libres. Libres de toutes contraintes, de toutes morales, de toutes pensées. Ils étaient libres.

\- On par où ? _Murmura Jackson._

\- J'ai toujours voulu faire un week-end en amoureux à Venise. J'attendais la bonne personne pour le faire. Et j'ai la bonne personne maintenant.

Jackson fixa Derek et s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser mais le cadet des Hale tourna la tête au dernier moment. Depuis sa maladie, il se gênait de tout contact trop affectueux. Jackson pleura silencieusement devant ce refus.

\- Je vais préparer les affaires. _Déclara Jackson profondément blessé._

\- Jackson ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je t'aime tellement.

\- Moi aussi Derek. Je t'aime. Je vais te chercher un gilet, j'ai senti que tu avais froid.

\- Merci.

Le loup de Derek l'abandonnait un peu plus de jour en jour. Il commençait à avoir du mal à sentir, à entendre, à voir.. Il s'épuisait après un effort. Et sa peau.. Elle se fanait petit à petit. Des plaques rouges commençaient à apparaître sur son dos. Il avait de la fièvre, il toussait, sa voix était enrouée le matin. Derek souffrait le martyr mais il ne disait rien, il subissait, il voulait coûte que coûte offrir un dernier voyage à son homme.

Derek se fermait pour ne pas s'écrouler devant Jackson. Il devait le protéger... Pour une dernière fois...


	4. Voyage: Venise

Bonjour tout le monde.

Voici un nouveau chapitre. On m'a dit que ma fiction n'était pas simple à lire, je comprends. Mais j'espère que vous l'appréciez quand même.

Merci à ceux qui la lisent. Bisous et bonne lecture =)

* * *

Le vent était doux, le soleil était à son point le plus haut, le bruit de l'eau faisait un bien fou à Derek. Il repensait à ces écrivains du XIXème qui se rendait au bord de mer afin de soigner leurs maux. Il allait peut-être rester quelques temps ici. Il aurait aimé venir à Venise dans d'autres circonstances mais on ne choisit pas son destin. Alors qu'une pointe d'amertume l'envahissait, il sentit des doigts attraper les siens et le calme chassa l'amertume. Heureusement que Jackson était là. Qu'aurait-il fait sans lui ? Sans doute qu'il aurait abrégé ses souffrances.

\- Signore, siete arrivati.

Derek donna l'argent au gondolier et ils rejoignirent la terre ferme. Une voiture ainsi qu'un chauffeur les attendaient :

\- Wow. Tu as sorti le grand jeu. Dit Jackson impressionné.

\- Tu mérites le meilleur.

C'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent au Belmond Hotel Cipriani. L'hôtel de luxe par excellence. Le raffinement, la discrétisation et la tranquillité étaient les mots d'ordre. Au loin, ils pouvaient voir le palais des Doges. Tout était magnifique, tout était parfait jusqu'au moment où Derek toussa fortement rappelant Jackson à revenir sur Terre. Il prit Derek dans ses bras et l'entoura de ses bras musclés. Ce soir, il devait rendre visite à une très vieille connaissance.

\- Bonsoir, bienvenus au Belmond Hotel Cipriani. Je m'appelle Alberto Benini et je suis le maître d'hôtel. Je vais vous accompagner à votre suite.

\- Bonjour. On vous suit. Dit Derek.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver dans leur suite :

Voici la suite Palladio qui offre une vue de 180 degrés comme vous pouvez le constater. Sur la terrasse, il y a une piscine et un jacuzzi. Vous avez aussi un bateau à moteur privé. De plus, vous pouvez commander un menu gastronomique qui vous sera servi dans votre suite.

\- Oh... Magnifique. Tu es complètement fou Derek.

\- Je voulais te faire plaisir.

\- C'est réussi.

Le maître d'hôtel quitta les lieux après une présentation des lieux et des services proposés. Derek s'allongea sur le lit alors que son petit-ami s'affala sur le canapé.

\- C'est magnifique. Comment as-tu fait pour la réserver ? J'ai toujours essayé de l'avoir et c'est impossible.

\- J'ai dit que j'étais le neveu de Peter Hale. Il est très connu à Venise.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Avant l'incendie, Peter était un artiste.

\- Vraiment ? On dirait pas.

\- Il a beaucoup changé.

Derek toussa, enleva sa veste et ferma les yeux mais Jackson remarqua quelque chose.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Hein ?

\- Ça ?

\- Des plaques rouges. Ce n'est rien.

\- Non bien sûr, tu es juste en train de mourir mais ce n'est qu'un détail pour toi apparemment.

\- Jacks.

\- Non Der. Réveilles-toi, arrêtes de subir comme si de rien était. Ça me met hors de moi !

\- Jackson ! On est à Venise. Profites de la ville.

\- Seul ?

\- Je suis trop fatigué. J'ai besoin de repos.

\- Ok, à ce soir.

-Oui oui.

Jackson enfila sa veste et quitta l'hôtel pour se rendre dans le centre de Venise. Il devait voir un vieil ami.

Après une dizaine minutes, il finit par arriver devant une vieille maison, située dans une ruelle étroite. La porte s'ouvrit sur un vieil homme.

\- Quelle surprise. Jackson. Entre voyons.

Jackson sourit et entra. Il ferma les yeux et se remémora ses moments passés dans cette maison. Que de merveilleux souvenirs.

\- Ça ne va pas fiston ?

\- Si, enfin non. J'ai un problème.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- C'est mon amoureux, c'est aussi un loup-garou, un Hale et il est malade. Il a le SIDA.

\- Un Hale ? Peter ?

\- Non. Derek.

\- Il est vivant...Merveilleux. Tu es sûr que c'est le SIDA ?

\- On est parti voir le médecin.

\- Vous êtes au courant que nous sommes des loups-garous et que par conséquent, on ne peut pas avoir le SIDA ?

\- Je sais. Cela surprend mais il a vraiment le SIDA. Il a les symptômes.

\- Tu as fait le test ?

\- Non. Je ne le ferai pas.

\- Jackson, es-tu inconscient ?! Dès que tu en aura l'occasion, tu fera un test. Ce n'est pas une suggestion.

Jackson baissa la tête. Il détestait décevoir son vieil ami Luiz. Il s'était rencontré peu après son installation à Londres. Lors de vacances, il avait entreprit de visiter l'Europe. C'est lors d'un soir de pleine lune à Florence qu'il rencontra Luiz. En effet, au lieu de s'énerver, Jackson devenait, lors des pleines lunes, tristes et suicidaires. En ce temps, il ne comprenait pas encore que son compagnon lui manquait cruellement. Luiz, l'avait aidé à se sentir mieux et lui avait fait comprendre ce qui se passait. C'est à ce moment là, qu'il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait vivre sans Derek.

\- Je n'ai sincèrement aucune idée de ce qu'il lui arrive. Mais partez à Florence, il y a Dina, la sorcière. Tu te souviens ? Elle aura plus de réponses que moi.

\- Merci. Merci pour tout. Sinon comment vas-tu ?

Et ils continuèrent de discuter jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit.

\- Au revoir mon fils. Et surtout, tiens bon. Quoiqu'il arrive, tiens bon.

\- Oui. Merci Luiz. Au revoir.

Jackson repartit à l'hôtel gonflé à bloc. Son ami avait le don de lui redonner le courage quand il en manquait. Demain, il devait convaincre Derek de partir à Florence.

Il entra doucement dans la chambre. Les lumières étaient éteintes. Derek semblait endormi, il n'avait pas bougé de la journée. Sauf pour se changer. Le plus jeune en fut peiné. Voir son petit-ami si mal en point, lui le cœur en mille morceaux.

Jackson se doucha rapidement et s'installa dans le lit aux côtés de Derek. Alors qu'il s'était mit sur son côté, loin de son amant, comme il était de mise depuis sa maladie, il sentit des mains caresser ses hanches.

\- Où étais-tu parti ?

\- Je me suis baladé.

\- Pourquoi es-tu loin de moi ? Je te dégoûtes ?

Jackson se retourna aussitôt et se rapprocha de son amant.

\- Ne redis plus jamais ça.

\- J'ai cru que tu étais parti ailleurs.

\- Pourquoi voudrai-je de quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Tu sais que je t'aime ?

\- Je le sais Der. Et sache que je t'aime aussi. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, jamais.

\- Promis ?

\- Promis. Maintenant dors, tu as besoin de sommeil.

\- Je suis désolé.

Derek pleurait silencieusement. Jackson se mordait les lèvres afin de ne pas le rejoindre. Il lui fallait être fort pour deux. Il ne pouvait pas craquer. S'il le faisait, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se relever un jour.

\- Ne le sois pas. Tu es un homme fort chéri. Tu es un homme fort.

\- Non. J'ai baissé les bras. Mais, je ne veux plus maintenant. Quand tu es parti toute la journée, j'ai paniqué. Je me suis dis que tu allais m'abandonner, que tu ne voulais plus de moi. Que tu partais voir un autre qui ne serait pas malade.

\- Je suis parti voir un vieil ami afin de lui demander s'il avait une solution à ton problème. Derek, je sais que tu m'as demandé de ne rien faire et d'accepter ton choix. Mais c'est de la folie, je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas. Tu ne peux pas mourir alors qu'on est au début de notre vie ensemble.

\- C'est parce que tu es têtu que je t'aime. Merci de ne pas avoir abandonné. Je veux me battre.

\- C'est vrai ? Ne le fais pas pour moi mais pour toi.

\- Je le fais pour nous deux. Qu'as-tu prévu pour trouver un remède ?

\- Demain, nous irons à Florence, il y a une sorcière Dina. Elle pourrait nous aider.

\- D'accord. Merci.

\- Ne me remercie pas. Tu pourra le faire quand tu sera guéri.

Derek afficha un faible sourire.

\- Dors mon petit Jacks. Demain, on aura du pain sur la planche.

Et ces dans les bras puissants de son amant que Jackson réussi, enfin, à s'endormir paisiblement.


	5. Voyage: Florence

_\- Tu peux m'expliquer ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire..._

 _\- C'est de la folie Derek ! Je pars 3 heures et que se passe t-il ?_

 _\- Je peux vous entendre vous savez ?_

 _\- Bouches-toi les oreilles ! Dirent Derek et Jackson en cœur._

 _\- Que veut-il ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas. Dit Derek tout aussi surpris par cette venue inopinée._

Derek et Jackson arrivèrent à Florence, ville des Médicis. Ils furent subjugués par la beauté de la ville italienne. Et ce dôme, _El Dueme_ , de la cathédrale _Santa Maria Del Fiore_ , qui surplombe la ville. La température ambiante était douce.

La santé améliorée de Derek permirent au couple de visiter le _Palazzo Pitti_ , le jardin de _Boboli_ et le _Palazzo Vecchio_.

Et ce n'est pas loin du _Ponte Vecchio_ qu'ils arrivèrent exténués à l'hôtel St Régis Florence.

Arrivés dans leur suite, ils s'affalèrent tout en rigolant.

\- C'était merveilleux. Et je vois que tu n'a pas lésiné sur le choix de l'hôtel. Encore un de luxe.

\- Oui c'était magique et comme je l'ai déjà dis Jacks, tu le mérites.

\- Toujours un plaisir de sortir avec un mec friqué.

\- Tu es con.

Ils rigolèrent de plus bel avant de s'endormir sans prendre le temps de se désaper.

Le lendemain matin fut tout aussi joyeux, même si Derek avait l'air très épuisé. Ce n'est qu'en début d'après-midi que Jackson décida de partir pour rencontrer une vieille connaissance, Dina.

Il devait se retrouver chez elle, dans le quartier de San Lorenzo. Il arriva dans un apparemment cossu.

\- Eh ben, tu as bien changé ma petite Dina.

\- Je suis plus vieille que toi Jacks et oui, j'ai bien changé. J'ai finalement accepté l'héritage familial.

\- Tu as bien fait.

\- Oui, mais bon, cela ne doit pas te changer de d'habitude, petit américain riche.

Il rigola tristement.

\- Je n'ai plus d'argent. J'avais ceux de mes parents puis mon travail. Mais tout cela est bien lointain.

\- Luiz m'a dit que ton petit-ami était gravement malade. Il m'a tout expliqué. Hormis, ce que tu as traversé. Installe-toi, je vais ramener du thé.

Jackson raconta une nouvelle fois son histoire. C'est les larmes aux yeux qu'il termina son récit.

\- Mon pauvre. Dina donna un coup de poing à l'épaule du loup-garou. Pourquoi ne pas venir nous voir ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne voulais pas m'enfuir.

\- J'ai fait mes recherches concernant le problème de ton petit-ami, Derek. On lui a jeté un sort.

\- Comment ça ?

\- On lui a jeté un sort pour qu'il meure dans d'atroces souffrances apparemment. Le premier problème est que sa condition de loup-garou rend sa maladie incurable. Le deuxième problème est que le sort qui a été jeté est trop obscur. Ce n'est pas de la magie conventionnelle.

\- D'où vient-elle ?

\- Je n'en ai strictement aucune idée. Asie, Afrique, Amérique Latine. Je pencherai plus pour l'Afrique. Les sorciers africains sont puissants et savent passer inaperçus. Ils ont souvent tendance à mélanger plusieurs magies ou utilisent de très vieux rituels.

\- On devrait se rendre en Afrique ?

\- Je pense que vous n'avez pas le choix, Jacks. S'il n'y a aucune réponse là-bas, aller en Amérique du Sud.

\- Pff. Où devons-nous aller en Afrique ?

\- Nigéria.

\- Ok. Merci beaucoup Dina. Dernière chose, qui aurait pu avoir l'idée de vouloir faire ça ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Une chose est sûre, elle si connaît et est très malfaisante.

\- Merci pour tout Dina.

C'est le cœur un peu plus apaisé qu'il rentra à l'hôtel. Ils avaient enfin une piste solide.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas, dans un premier un temps, la nouvelle présence. Mais c'est en sentant une forte odeur, que seule une catégorie de personnes ne pouvaient avoir, qu'il comprit que Derek n'était pas seul. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Que fait-il ici ?

\- Salut.

\- Derek, peux-tu me rejoindre dans la salle de bain ?

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ?

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire...

\- C'est de la folie Derek ! Je pars 3 heures et que se passe t-il ?

\- Je peux vous entendre vous savez ?

\- Bouches-toi les oreilles ! Dirent Derek et Jackson en cœur.

\- Que veut-il ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Dit Derek tout aussi surpris par cette venue inopinée.

\- Que veux-tu ? Dit Jackson de très, très mauvaise humeur.

\- Je veux vous aider.

\- Tu ne penses pas être un peu en retard Scott ? Demanda Derek.

\- Je peux comprendre votre énervement. Mais, j'avais pas mal de chose à gérer.

\- Ah oui comme ? Déclara simplement Derek.

\- C'est privé.

\- Comme c'est fort plaisant. Ajouta Jackson ironiquement.

\- Écoutez, je suis votre Alpha et je n'ai pas été à la hauteur. Je veux me rattraper. Je vous ai cherché partout.

\- Dans Beacon Hills ? Rigola Jackson.

\- Non, en France et à Venise. J'ai suivi vos odeurs.

\- Tu as quoi ? Tu as réussi à nous trouver?! Comment est-ce possible ? Paru choqué Whittemore.

\- Parce que c'est notre Alpha. Répondit Derek impressionnait par les efforts de Scott.

\- Bon, dites-moi qu'arrive t-il à Derek ?

\- Cela ne te concerne pas.

\- Jacks.

\- Non Derek, je ne lui dirai pas tant qu'il ne dira pas pourquoi il est réellement ici.

Jackson et Derek regardaient désormais Scott qui voulut se faire tout petit. Il baissa la tête avant de la relever et de les regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- A l'annonce de votre homosexualité, je le savais déjà. Je savais que vous étiez en couple.

\- Comment ? Dit le cadet des Hale.

\- Je suis un Alpha, je sais tout ce qui se passe dans ma meute même si je ne dis rien.

\- Et pourquoi, tu ne nous a pas défendu ? Pourquoi nous as-tu abandonné ?! S'emporta l'ex de Lydia.

\- Parce que j'avais peur.

\- Peur ?! Peur de quoi ?!

\- Jackson calme-toi.

\- Non, je ne vais pas me calmer. Pas tant qu'il ne nous aura rien dit.

\- Je ne suis qu'un jeune homme qui n'a eu que deux relations hétérosexuelles. Je le savais depuis un bon moment mais, j'ai préféré me cacher derrière mes relations...

\- Tu es gay ?

\- Oui, Derek. Et quand vous l'avez annoncé, je voulais aussi l'annoncer mais quand j'ai vu les réactions, j'ai préféré me taire. J'ai eu peur. Je suis seul, vous êtes deux. Je n'ai pas les moyens de partir comme vous. J'allais devoir supporter cela tout le temps. Je me suis figé. Je- Excusez-moi, je voulais tellement vous défendre mais c'était comme si ma voix m'avait quitté. J'étais tellement atterré par les propos..Et vous ne savez pas ce qui s'est dit ensuite, moi si. J'étais prêt à assumer ma sexualité mais après ça, j'ai l'impression d'être reparti du début. Je suis nul comme Alpha je le sais. Et je ne me pardonnerai jamais de vous avoir fait subir ça. J'aurai dû parler, vous défendre et au lieu de ça, j'ai été un simple jeune homme mortifié à l'idée d'assumer et de prendre position.

Le couple se regarda avant de prendre Scott dans leurs bras. Ce dernier ne disait rien mais on pouvait sentir toute sa détresse, sa tristesse, sa colère et son regret.

\- Il a le SIDA. Dit simplement Jackson qui venait de s'éloigner de Scott.

\- C'est un loup-garou. Répondit Scott surprit.

\- Oui mais on lui a jeté un sort. Un sort puissant et très difficile à cerner.

\- Mon dieu, qui oserait faire un truc pareille ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Der, il va falloir que tu fasses une liste de tout tes ennemis, vivants ou morts.

\- Il y en a un paquet. Soupira ce dernier. Au fait Scott, comment as-tu fais pour venir si tu n'as pas d'argent ?

\- J'ai vendu mes objets de valeurs. Le peu que j'avais. Je ne pourrais malheureusement pas vous suivre partout mais il était nécessaire pour moi de vous voir.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé. Un appel aurait suffit. Dit Jackson reconnaissant de tous les sacrifices de Scott.

\- Tu m'aurai répondu ? Demanda Scott avec un léger sourire.

\- Merci. Répondit simplement le blond.

\- Je vais vous laissez-vous reposer. Que devons-nous faire demain ?

\- On doit partir au Nigéria.

\- Tu plaisantes Jackson ?! Dit Derek tout en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Quoi ?! Ajouta Scott.

\- Il se pourrait que la réponse se trouve là-bas.

\- Wow, cela fait trop d'argent pour moi..Je resterai quelques temps ici. Tenez-moi au courant ok ?

\- D'accord. Répondit Jackson.

\- Allez, j'y vais. Salut et surtout appelez-moi !

\- Oui oui. Dit Derek souriant.

Scott quitta leur suite. Ils discutèrent, mangèrent et se douchèrent. La soirée a été des plus agréable. Alors qu'ils s'enlaçaient dans leur lit, Derek paru perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Que se passe t-il chéri ? Demanda le blond inquiet.

\- Scott a dit qu'il resterait quelques jours... Pourquoi ?

\- Visiter, souffler un peu... Je ne sais pas.

\- C'est bizarre.

\- Bizarre que Scott sorte de nulle part ou qu'il soit gay ?

Ils rigolèrent.

\- Ça n'a pas dû être facile. Reprit Derek.

\- Je confirme. On ne remarque jamais tout ce qu'il accomplit et sacrifie pour sa meute...

\- Oui.. J'espère qu'il trouvera chaussure à son pied.

\- Tant que ce n'est pas Stiles.

\- Tu es con. Dit Derek tout en rigolant. Tu penses qu'il est homosexuel ?

\- Qui sait ? Il est plutôt mignon.

\- Pardon ?

\- Allez, Stiles n'est pas moche ! Au contraire, mais dès qu'il ouvre sa bouche... Son capital de sexittude s'effondre.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Dieu que tu es con.

\- Tu aimes un con.

\- J'aime un con. Répondit Derek tout sourire avant d'éteindre les lumières.


	6. Début d'espoir ?

**_Hello tout le monde, on touche à la fin de cette mini fiction. Encore un ou deux chapitres et ce sera finit =)_**

 ** _Bonne Lecture._**

* * *

\- On va s'en sortir

\- Arrête de faire ton Scott, Jacks. Je suis foutu.

\- Ta gueule.

\- On est parti au Nigeria, en Inde, au Brésil et toujours rien. Je suis fatigué, je ne tiens même plus debout ! Et regarde-moi. Regarde-moi Jackson, tu me reconnais ?

Derek avait, en effet, énormément changé. Sa peau était pâle, très pâle. Elle était parsemée de plaques rouges. Ses joues creuses et ses yeux rentrés, accentuaient cet aspect mortuaire. Ne dormant plus, ces yeux étaient encerclés de gros cernes noirs. Ses lèvres avaient perdu en éclat, tout comme ses yeux bleus-verts. Ils exprimaient le vide, le désespoir, une profonde douleur et un certain malaise. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus. Son corps avait perdu en masse musculaire. Derek n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Jackson, quant à lui , s'efforçait de sourire, de rester motivé, d'espérer et de vivre finalement. Le pauvre remuait ciel et terre pour trouver un remède. Il tentait même de lui prendre de la douleur mais c'était trop douloureux. Derek avait fini par refuser. Il ne tenait pas à ce que son compagnon l'accompagne dans la mort. L'ancien kamina était désabusé, perdu. Il n'avait personne avec qui parler de sa peine, de cette situation. Il était enveloppé d'un épais silence. Il était isolé. La maladie avait même fini par détruire la seule relation qu'il chérissait.

Alors que Derek commençait à sombrer dans le sommeil, car Jackson en était réduit à mettre dans ses plats des somnifères pour que son amant se repose un peu, son téléphone vibra.

 _\- Qui est-ce ?_

 _\- Scott. Comment va t-il ?_

 _\- Ah parce que tu te soucis maintenant ? Cela va faire plus d'un mois qu'on a pas eu de tes nouvelles._

 _\- Je me suis toujours soucié de vous._

 _\- Oh vraiment ? Comme c'est mignon. Ta pitié, tu te la gardes. Où étais-tu quand on avait besoin de toi ? Où étais-tu quand, la meute et toi, vous nous avait jeté ? Où étais-tu quand j'avais besoin de toi ? Je pensais que ta venue en Italie allait recréer un lien Alpha-Bêta et pourquoi pas amical. J'ai été con de te croire. Tu te fous de nous !_

 _\- Je cherchais un remède._

 _\- Ah ouais ? Et tu m'appelles pour me dire qu'il y en a pas ? Scott, je cherchais un putain d'ami ! Mais maintenant, c'est trop tard. Je ne veux plus de personne._

 _\- Jackson. J'ai trouvé un remède._

 _\- Quoi ? Comment est-ce possible ?_

 _\- Je l'ai-_

 _\- Scott ? Scott ? SCOTT ?!_

Bordel. Jackson sentait enfin qu'il sortait la têt de l'eau. Il se sentait revivre mais l'inquiétude s'empara de lui. L'homme qui avait trouvé un remède, ne répondait, actuellement, plus au téléphone. Si c'était un blague, elle n'était définitivement pas drôle. L'appel se termina et puis plus rien

Pendant que son petit-ami dormait, Jackson tentait d'avoir Scott mais rien. Il passa tout l'après-midi partagé entre la joie, le stress et le dégoût. C'est alors qu'il décida de mettre fin à cette torture en appelant une personne qui pensait ne plus jamais avoir à contacter.

 _\- Allô ?_

 _\- Stiles ? C'est Jackson._

 _\- Jackson ?! Derek va mieux ? Mais ça ne va pas de disparaître comme ça ?! Et pourquoi vous nous avez abandonné ? Scott est là ?_

 _\- Derek ne va pas mieux et VOUS nous avez abandonné ! Je me rappelle de vos propos homophobes !_

 _\- Déjà ce n'était pas moi, c'était Malia et Lydia, je crois. De deux, vous nous avez surpris. Enfin pas Scott, apparemment. Il disait que ce n'était qu'une suite logique. Une suite logique à quoi ? Sérieux Jackson et Derek. Derek et Jackson, je n'avais même pas pensé que c'était possible. Rien de méchant hein. J'ai juste été surpris, j'ai paniqué._

 _\- Et les excuses, ça a été crée pour les chiens ?_

 _\- Je me suis gêné. J'ai été lâche, ok. Désolé. Je suis sincèrement désolé. Par contre vous, vous n'avez aucune excuse ! Vous auriez, au moins, pu laisser un message non ? On vous aurait aidé, on aurait fait des recherches. Bordel Jackson ! On se connaît depuis qu'on est gosse !_

Le jeune Jackson Whitemorre n'avait jamais autant roulé des yeux de toute sa vie. Stiles était fatigant, vraiment fatigant. Mais Stiles, c'est Stiles et bon dieu que cela faisait du bien d'entendre sa voix. Même s'il parlait tout le temps, se perdait dans ses phrases ou dans ses justifications, ça lui suffisait un bien fou. Il pouvait bien parler pour deux.

 _\- Je t'appelais pour savoir si Scott pouvait me rappeler ? Apparemment, il aurait trouvé un remède._

 _\- C'est génial ! Mais il n'est pas à Beacon Hills depuis longtemps. Il est parti chercher le remède qu'il vous fallait. Le problème est, qu'il y a quelques mois, il m'appelait tous les jours. Maintenant, plus rien. J'ai même demandé à Isaac de le chercher. S'il rappelle, dites-lui que Stiles, celui qui lui sert de meilleur ami, aimerait avoir de ses nouvelles._

Après avoir discuté de tout et de rien, il raccrocha. Ils en conclurent que Scott avait sans doute un problème de téléphone. C'était, vraisemblablement, quelque chose de fréquent depuis qu'il était à l'étranger. Et puis Scott est quelqu'un de tête en l'air par moment.

Il sourit bêtement et prépara le dîner. C'est le cœur léger qu'il aida son petit-ami à se nourrir et à le nettoyer. Bientôt tout ce cauchemar allait être derrière eux. Cette nuit, il allait dormir apaisé. Il n'avait encore rien dit à Derek, il voulait lui faire une surprise. De plus, il voulait l'épouser et repartir vivre à Beacon Hills. Plus rien ne justifier de vivre loin de sa terre natale. Il était prêt à de nouveau affronter sa famille, de leur dire les quatre vérités et de laisser tout ça derrière lui. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de famille. De plus, les critiques de la meute lui avait fait plus de mal que sa propre famille...

Ils étaient quand même idiots. Ce qui avait éloigné la meute du couple et vise versa, était un manque de communication. Comme quoi, le silence était destructeur.


End file.
